Absence of Faith
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: She's just too pretty and he's just too horny, so Matt can't help himself. Matt X Misa, beware of anal, oral and sex all throughout. Written for the Death Note Kink Meme.


He could not deny the fact that Misa was pretty, and he could not deny the fact that he was fucking her for as much reason as that _and_ the fact that he was unimaginably horny, and, in all honesty, almost anything would have sufficed.

It hadn't been his fault she'd been there, looking all sexy and ready for the taking.

At first, he'd just gone at it right there where she'd been leaning against the wall, hands tied neatly behind her back. It hadn't really mattered to him and he hadn't bothered to kiss her but he _did_ take the time to raise her shirt enough to fondle her breasts. Her entire body seemed to be nothing but that same smooth, creamy skin and Matt had found himself somehow more excited by this. She was almost like a porcelain doll.

Only difference was, she was breathing and fully capable of struggling and if you were to shove her into a wall her head wouldn't break and shatter into many pieces. Also, her eyes weren't blank and unfocused but large and frightened – very much aware of her surroundings and what was going to happen.

After a bit of a struggle with her flailing legs, he managed to get her panties off, not bothering to remove the skirt, and then he was pressing up inside of her and, oh god, she was so tight and warm and ... wet? Huh. Imagine that? Little miss prissy Misa was getting off on this. Who'd have thunk it?

He pounded into her without restraint, gloved hands blindly grasping her breasts and her hair, tweaking this and pulling that and through the cloth shoved into her mouth he could clearly hear the panting and groans coming from her. Honestly, he didn't even try to pleasure her in return because at that moment he was only concerned about himself.

His first orgasm was rough and his entire body quivered as wave after wave of pleasure over took him. He didn't feel at all bad about emptying his seed into her. Served her right, he figured.

After a moment to catch his breath, Matt decided that it hadn't been enough. He wanted more and, since she was still the only person around she'd have to do, so he grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. She stumbled as he led her further into the small living room he was currently sharing with Mello and, before she knew what was happening, he had her bent over the back of the couch. She squeaked indignantly, trying to right herself, but he kept a hand firmly on her neck, keeping her in place.

The sight of her spread out before him was enough to get him hard again (he'd always been quick to recover after sex, so it wasn't any surprise to him) and he firmly took himself in his own hand. The leather of his glove made a sharp contrast with the previous feeling of Misa's soft, hot vagina and he moaned gently.

Some of the cum from his first go had seeped out of her to drip further back and her anus was now puckered and ready for penetration – in Matt's eyes any way. So, using his hand to guide his cock in at just the right angle, he slid up inside of her. Her body tensed and she tried to scream but the gag prevented it, so all that really came out were incoherent sounds that didn't make any sense at all.

As he thrust into her ass, he allowed his hands to roam her body, feeling every curve and swell of flesh and it was all just so gorgeous and it felt just perfect so it didn't take long for a second orgasm to hit. It was almost as rough as the first one, her ass milking his cock rather nicely.

At this point, she was just laying over the couch limply and Matt couldn't say he liked it very much. Almost made him feel that he'd been fucking a corpse or, god forbid, an actual doll.

Deciding that this just wouldn't do, he lifted her again, this time having enough foresight to carry her rather then drag her along as he took her back to his bedroom (which he occasionally shared with Mello). Sitting her on the bed, he retreated to his closet, digging around for a second before he returned with a small box in one hand. Misa eyed it wearily, not trusting him at all.

As he struggled to get the damn thing open, he felt it was necessary for him to explain – if not for the almost bashful feeling rising in his gut then to calm her. After all, it wouldn't be very pleasant if she was nothing more then a dead fish under him.

"This was originally for Mello – cause' his birthday is coming up, but I can always go get another one." She didn't seem very eased by this. Before he could further attempt to comfort her, the box came open and he pulled out a decent sized vibrator. It was a bright, striking pink and Misa would have loved it in any other situation but this one just didn't allow for squealing at cute sex toys.

Stepping over to her (and feeling very glad that he'd grabbed one that had came with batteries already inside) he turned it on to it's highest speed. Lifting one of her legs to spread it away from the other, he gingerly pressed it against her sex, where he knew her clitoris was and her entire body shook as a long moan rose from her throat. Her eyes screwed shut and her body tried to shirk away from it but he held it firmly in place, rather proud of himself for his quick thinking.

She was even sexier when she was enjoying it.

Reaching over with his free hand, he yanked the cloth out of her mouth. She took a gasping breath before moaning loudly.

It was a bit hard to maneuver, but he managed to shift so he was in front of her face, vibrator still pressed into her folds and he was honestly surprised when, without needing to prompted, she took his cock into her mouth. He moaned, loving the feeling of her lips around him almost more then her ass or vagina and his hips bucked involuntarily.

It didn't take long for her to reach her own orgasm, the high speed of the vibrator making her twitch and writhe almost uncontrollably and as she moaned around his cock he couldn't help himself. It was just too good an opportunity.

With a grunt, he released inside her mouth, spilling his cum deep inside her throat.

She gagged, coughing wildly even as her body relaxed against the mattress in the aftermath of orgasm. Sighing, he pulled away from her. Damn, she was so hot ...

The sound of the front door opening caught his attention, perking him up almost immediately. After a moments thought, he hopped up, going to ask Mello if he'd like to join them. After all, the more the merrier, right?

(XxXxX)

FIN

I'm not a big fan of this pairing, but it was for the kink meme and I just couldn't help myself. It was tempting indeed. Please tell me what you guys think cause' responses to my works make me happy. (nod) Also, I'd like to say, I LOVE Matt and if you liked this one then you should read my other Matt ficcy. 8D I'm still fairly new to Death Note but I hope that I'm doing ok so far. (paranoid glance around the internet)


End file.
